PBA 020
5:43:11 PM Nation: All right then. It's the day after the drider attack, and the arrival of Bellami. People were poisoned, corpses were disintegrated, a good time was had by, well, no one, because there was a giant spider mutant skittering around poisoning people. 5:45:30 PM Wynn: Wynn finishes morning prayers, makes a detour to the library, and shows up in the kitchen with a book, her shield, and her mace! 5:47:38 PM Janis: Janis is sleeping in 5:47:56 PM Wynn: Wynn opens the book, reads a little, and starts attempting a new recipe. 5:48:27 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) says morning prayers, puts on his armor, and arrives in the kitchen. 5:48:36 PM Nilani: Nilani is in the galley, attempting to balance a dagger on the tip of her finger. 5:48:36 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Good morning friends. 5:48:44 PM Wynn: Good morning. 5:48:59 PM Nilani: Nilani smiles at Larry as he enters 5:48:59 PM Nation: What is Wynn making? 5:49:11 PM Wynn: Hash browns with veggies and eggs 5:49:20 PM Wynn: (If we have eggs...) 5:49:23 PM Janis: Janis gets up and puts on her armor 5:50:43 PM Wynn: Nation? Would it be possible to add a rack on the wall in here for weapons and my shield? It'd be nice to have somewhere to store it while I'm unarmored. 5:51:40 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: I don't see why not. I'll see to that. 5:51:48 PM Wynn: Thank you. 5:52:05 PM Janis: Janis enters the kitchen, frost bow strapped over her shoulder. 5:52:11 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) takes a seat. 5:52:15 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Good morning, friend Janis. 5:52:16 PM Wynn (unarmored): Good morning, Janis. 5:52:20 PM Janis: Hi 5:52:25 PM Nilani: Nilani smiles at Janis 5:52:45 PM Janis: Anyone seen Bellami? 5:53:00 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) frowns. "No, but I would like to talk to her." 5:53:14 PM Janis: She seemed really upset. 5:53:41 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) nods. "I'm sure." 5:54:09 PM Wynn (unarmored): I let emotions get me on the defensive, and I'm afraid I did not act as I should have. 5:54:48 PM Janis: I should've taken her out of the room sooner. 5:55:30 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): From the sounds of it, we should apologize to Bellami as soon as possible. 5:55:58 PM Janis: Well, I think *someone* should apologize. 5:56:06 PM Wynn (unarmored): I'm not saying I don't still feel the way I said last night, just that I should have given her the opportunity to... well, I should have been more open. 5:56:10 PM Nilani: Nilani frowns a bit, letting the dagger fall into her palm and replacing it. 5:56:13 PM Janis: Janis looks down the hall towards the bedrooms, Allys's in particular 5:57:25 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) stirs and flips the mixture. 5:58:10 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Perhaps some more than others, but nonetheless, we need to make sure she feels welcome. 5:58:43 PM Wynn (unarmored): Leaving isn't an option, so we should try to make it as pleasant for each other as possible. 5:58:58 PM Nilani: Nilani nods 5:59:15 PM Wynn (unarmored): Of course, that does mean everyone. 5:59:54 PM Janis: Well, we can't make everyone be nice to her. 6:00:18 PM Wynn (unarmored): No, I mean being nice to everyone. Allys included. 6:00:42 PM Janis: Janis scowls 6:00:43 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): And we can't be pleasant to everything. We've faced some foul creatures which came from the pods. 6:01:17 PM Wynn (unarmored): Also true, which is why I've been greeting each new guest with a word of warning about hostility towards crew members. 6:01:36 PM Wynn (unarmored): However, once those people agree that they are crew, we should *act* like it. 6:02:12 PM Janis: Janis sits down 6:02:31 PM Janis: Well, first things first, we should find a way to make it up to Bell. 6:02:52 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Well, what can we do to that end? 6:03:06 PM Wynn (unarmored): Well, we can feed her. 6:03:21 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) starts putting the food on plates. 6:03:29 PM Wynn (unarmored): .....it's a little soggy. 6:03:30 PM Janis: Janis looks at the plates 6:03:34 PM Janis: ...what is it? 6:03:42 PM Wynn (unarmored): Potatoes, mostly. 6:03:50 PM Wynn (unarmored): Some vegetables. 6:04:26 PM Wynn (unarmored): ((Think country hashbrowns)) 6:04:33 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) takes a plate. 6:04:37 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Thank you, friend Wynn. 6:04:43 PM Janis: Janis tries some. 6:04:58 PM Nilani: Nilani grins and picks up a plate 6:06:30 PM Wynn (unarmored): It should be filling, at least. 6:06:53 PM Janis: Janis grimaces a little but keeps eating 6:07:15 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) eats. 6:07:39 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: ... someone's coming out of the portal room. 6:07:44 PM Wynn (unarmored): Nation, if you'd like to let anyone else who is up and about know that bre----- 6:07:50 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Thanks for the heads up, friend Nation. 6:07:52 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) grabs her shield and mace and goes! 6:08:06 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) gets up to go see who/what's coming out of the portal. 6:08:14 PM Nilani: Nilani sighs a bit, readies her rapier, and follows. 6:08:36 PM Janis: Janis takes her bow in hand and heads to the pod room 6:08:45 PM Holly: Holly is visible from the hallway! 6:08:52 PM | Edited 6:09:02 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Greetings, stranger! 6:09:00 PM | Removed 6:09:13 PM Nilani: This message has been removed. 6:09:00 PM Holly: Holly 's nose is, anyway. It's a little pointy and turned up, and has lots of freckles on it. 6:09:21 PM Janis: Janis readies her bow 6:09:23 PM Wynn (unarmored): Hello? 6:09:25 PM Holly: How do *you* know I'm strange? 6:09:34 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ... 6:09:36 PM Holly: Holly also has a voice! 6:09:46 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Well, greetings, nonetheless. 6:09:54 PM Nilani: 'most everyone is, in some way. 6:10:03 PM Janis: 'Specially here. 6:10:21 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) approaches. 6:10:52 PM Holly: Holly peeks out into the hallway--a redheaded, blue-eyed elf with hair sticking out all over her head, leading to an odd resemblance to a hedgehog. 6:10:58 PM Holly: ... well, you're right. 6:11:13 PM Nilani: Nilani smiles and waves 6:11:20 PM Wynn (unarmored): Do you have a name? 6:11:39 PM Holly: I have *loads* of names. I could name me all day and we'd all die of boredom before I was done. 6:11:41 PM Janis: Janis keeps her hands on her bow for now 6:11:52 PM Holly: ... you don't *really* look like I was expecting. 6:12:01 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) raises an eyebrow. 6:12:02 PM Janis: ...you were expecting us? 6:12:24 PM Holly: I mean, usually when I don't remember how I got in a place, it's not... well, a bunch of people. 6:12:38 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): I... see. 6:12:39 PM Holly: It's usually *one* person, or maybe *two* people, and usually there are *reasons.* 6:12:43 PM Holly: Good reasons. 6:12:51 PM Janis: This has happened to you before? 6:12:56 PM Janis: How'd you get off the last time? 6:13:08 PM Holly: Holly peers at Janis. 6:13:17 PM Holly: I stole a brooch and jumped. 6:13:18 PM Janis: Janis smiles at her 6:13:26 PM Holly: But pirates aren't *that* bad. 6:13:28 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) narrows her eyes. 6:13:31 PM Holly: I mean, you don't seem bad, do you? 6:13:36 PM Holly: You seem very nice to me. 6:13:43 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): We try. 6:13:46 PM Janis: Janis sneers 6:13:52 PM Nilani: Nilani shrugs 6:14:02 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): By the way, I am Larry Vaughn, humble servant of Pelor. 6:14:12 PM Wynn (unarmored): Well... do you have a preferred name that we can call you for now? 6:14:13 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) bows, slightly. 6:14:28 PM Holly: But I really *can't* join your crew of scurvy scalawags, so maybe you could just let me off at the next port? 6:14:38 PM Janis: ............uh......... 6:14:39 PM Nilani: If only. 6:14:44 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): No such luck. 6:14:49 PM Janis: We could, but you'd just wake up back here. 6:14:51 PM Holly: I can swim, you know. 6:15:00 PM Nilani: Nilani supresses a giggle 6:15:01 PM Holly: It's going to be very difficult to keep ahold of me. 6:15:06 PM Wynn (unarmored): .... Let's take this to the galley. I'm sure breakfast won't get any better with time. 6:15:11 PM Janis: I don't think you can just swim away here. 6:15:12 PM Holly: Holly brightens. 6:15:18 PM Holly: Oh, is there breakfast? 6:15:19 PM Nation: Nation's voice: I got the observation lounge out of the plane of fire if you want to show her. 6:15:26 PM Wynn (unarmored): Of a sort. 6:15:29 PM Holly: This is the nicest kidnapping I've ever been on. 6:15:33 PM Wynn (unarmored): I'm not a very good cook. 6:15:34 PM Holly: Even if everybody *does* have clothes on. 6:15:38 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Thank you, friend Nation! That's fortunate. 6:15:47 PM Janis: ........why wouldn't we have clothes on? 6:16:08 PM Holly: I don't know, it just happens a lot. 6:16:09 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) looks sidelong at our new crewmember, mildly disturbed. 6:16:09 PM Holly: Holly shrugs. 6:16:35 PM | Edited 6:16:49 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) holds a hand out to usher the group back to the galley but will go last. 6:16:45 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) follows Wynn back to the galley. 6:16:49 PM Nilani: So what do you want to do first? Do you want breakfast, or do you want to see why you most likely can't get back? 6:17:00 PM Janis: You should eat first. 6:17:11 PM Janis: My mom would say "bad news is given better on a full stomach" 6:17:25 PM Holly: Oh, I don't agree with that. 6:17:39 PM Holly: Bad news is better given on an empty stomach. 6:17:53 PM Holly: Especially if it's "Excuse me, I believe this is your leg." 6:17:57 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Well, it's up to you. There's plenty of time to get acquainted with the ship, and Wynn's newfound interest in cooking. 6:18:09 PM Janis: ................What do legs have to do with stomachs? 6:18:12 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Follow me, newcomer. I'll show you the problem. 6:18:14 PM Holly: ... is it *very* bad news, or only *kind* of bad? 6:18:20 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): It's pretty bad. 6:18:24 PM Holly: Because if it's only *kind* of bad I'd like breakfast first. 6:18:39 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Depending on how one looks at it, at least. 6:18:44 PM Holly: And if it's really *very* bad, I *need* breakfast first. One must fortify oneself against adversity. 6:18:55 PM Wynn (unarmored): Then to the galley. 6:19:13 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Alright then. 6:19:16 PM Janis: You still didn't say what we should call you. 6:19:27 PM Janis: Unless you wanna go by "Crazy Elf Lady" 6:19:38 PM Holly: Oh, I'm sorry! I'm Holly. 6:19:57 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) nods. 6:20:00 PM Janis: Janis walks up and holds out her hand to Holly 6:20:09 PM Holly: Holly shakes Janis's hand. 6:20:14 PM Janis: I'm Janis Khorster, greatest bounty hunter in the world. 6:20:58 PM Holly: I'm Holly, and I'm not. 6:21:05 PM Janis: Well yeah. 6:21:08 PM Janis: We can't both be. 6:21:14 PM Janis: Janis undoes the handshake 6:21:25 PM Janis: But nice to meet you...maybe...I think...hopefully 6:21:44 PM Nation: Gnarmak comes down the hall. "Well, we're positively swimming in new arrivals, aren't we?" 6:21:54 PM Wynn (unarmored): Indeed. 6:22:06 PM | Edited 6:22:11 PM Wynn (unarmored): We'll all start needing nametags at this rate. 6:22:08 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Gnarmak! It is good to see you. 6:22:24 PM Nilani: Nilani waves at Gnarmak 6:22:39 PM Nation: Gnarmak sniffs at Holly and approaches. 6:22:40 PM Janis: Morning Gnarmak. 6:22:43 PM Wynn (unarmored): ......I am sorry, Gnarmak. I didn't think to cook any meat. 6:23:14 PM Wynn (unarmored): Let's get Holly to breakfast, shall we? 6:23:33 PM Holly: Holly sniffs him right back. 6:23:40 PM Nation: Gnarmak walks up to Holly. "Hello! I'm Gnarmak. and you are? 6:24:10 PM Holly: Holly! 6:24:11 PM Holly: Holly shakes his hand. 6:24:56 PM Nation: Gnarmak accepts the offered hand and shakes vigorously. "Holly! Welcome aboard." 6:25:02 PM Nation: Everyone goes to the galley. 6:25:50 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) starts eating her breakfast again with a slight grimace. 6:25:56 PM Wynn (unarmored): As I thought... doesn't get better with time. 6:26:16 PM Nilani: Nilani resumes eating. 6:26:21 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) digs back in. 6:26:34 PM Holly: That smells nice! 6:26:43 PM Holly: It's not full of knockout drops or something, is it? 6:26:44 PM Wynn (unarmored): Help yourself. 6:26:53 PM Wynn (unarmored): Of course not. 6:26:59 PM Janis: Why would it have knockout drops? 6:27:02 PM Holly: Holly grabs a bowl and fills it up regardless. 6:27:02 PM Janis: You just woke up. 6:27:09 PM Holly: Haven't you ever kidnapped anybody before? 6:27:15 PM Wynn (unarmored): We are not kidnappers. 6:27:22 PM Holly: Well no, obviously. 6:27:26 PM Wynn (unarmored): ....maybe we need a sign on the other side of the pod door. 6:27:31 PM Holly: Pirates and kidnappers aren't at all the same. 6:27:34 PM Janis: I've captured people, but it was legal. 6:27:39 PM Wynn (unarmored): I am Wynn, Paladin of St. Cuthbert. 6:27:43 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): We came to be here in roughly the same fashion you did. 6:27:47 PM Holly: Kidnappers hardly ever say ARR. 6:27:47 PM Wynn (unarmored): *Not* a pirate or a kidnapper. 6:28:30 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): We awoke in those pods as well. None of us chose to be here. 6:28:33 PM Holly: ARRRRR. 6:28:44 PM Nation: Gnarmak: I am an orthodontic healer, myself. 6:28:49 PM Janis: Why do you get captured by pirates a lot? 6:28:51 PM Holly: A pirate's life fer me. Only it isn't, really. 6:28:59 PM Holly: I *don't.* 6:29:06 PM Holly: Only a little bit. Hardly ever, really! 6:29:17 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Not that we're particuarly complaining. It's been an interesting adventure so far. 6:29:19 PM Janis: Then why did you assume we're pirates? 6:29:24 PM Janis: ...can we be pirates?!? 6:29:32 PM Janis: I'd like an eye patch. 6:29:35 PM Janis: But a fake one. 6:29:43 PM Janis: So I can still use my bow. 6:29:59 PM Wynn (unarmored): Pirates are lawbreakers. 6:30:01 PM Wynn (unarmored): Usually. 6:30:04 PM Holly: Well, this is obviously a ship. 6:30:10 PM Holly: The hallway is all curvy like a ship. 6:30:29 PM Nation: Gnarmak: Well, I'd say being kidnapped by pirates once is once too many. 6:30:31 PM Holly: If it's *not* a ship it must be a stadium. Only then nobody's in the seats. 6:30:48 PM Wynn (unarmored): It is a ship, but not in the way you probably imagine 6:31:31 PM Holly: Holly says to Gnarmak, quietly,"Confidentially, it's really only my second time, but I feel very comfortable with it, you're all very gentle and I really appreciate that." 6:31:58 PM Janis: We didn't kidnap you 6:32:01 PM Janis: The ship did 6:32:04 PM Nation: Gnarmak: Second is far too many. 6:32:08 PM Janis: ...well, the pod did, anyway. 6:32:10 PM Nation: Nation: I *did* not. 6:32:20 PM Janis: We think 6:32:49 PM Janis: We're all kidnapees. 6:32:51 PM Janis: Kinda. 6:33:03 PM Nation: ((You guys keep chatting, I'll be back in a few.)) 6:33:08 PM Holly: Oh, so this isn't about ransoms? 6:33:15 PM Janis: I don't think so. 6:33:27 PM Holly: ... it's bold band of kidnappees escaping? 6:33:39 PM Janis: ...not really. 6:33:44 PM Janis: We live here now. 6:33:46 PM Wynn (unarmored): We were brought here to help the ship find its bridge and get it back home. 6:33:47 PM Holly: Can we escape later? This is just getting interesting. 6:34:03 PM Wynn (unarmored): We are all cursed, will return to the pods if we attempt to escape, and will likely die if we do not succeed. 6:34:04 PM Holly: Oh, really? Is that all? But that's *easy.* 6:34:15 PM Wynn (unarmored): It's not on the ship 6:34:19 PM Holly: The bridge is at the top part, right underneath the sails. Or between the sails, sometimes. 6:34:26 PM Holly: Are you sure? Have you looked? 6:34:32 PM Wynn (unarmored): And this ship sails between planes, not on the seas. 6:34:39 PM Janis: .....does Nation have sails? 6:35:23 PM Holly: Well I've seen a lot of ships and that's pretty much always where the bridge is. 6:35:31 PM Wynn (unarmored): He lost it. 6:35:40 PM Holly: He *lost* it? 6:35:47 PM Holly: ... well that's terribly careless. 6:35:50 PM Janis: ............you've been on a lot of ships? 6:36:09 PM Holly: Well not a *lot*, but some. My parents have a ship. 6:36:25 PM Janis: What do they do? 6:36:56 PM Holly: Mostly they have a lot of money and they make the money grow more money. It's very dull, but they're not. They've been on all kinds of adventures. 6:37:13 PM Janis: .........they grow money? 6:37:22 PM Holly: Well not literally. 6:37:36 PM Wynn (unarmored): Where are you from? 6:37:37 PM Holly: But as long as you have money you can get more money somehow. 6:37:43 PM Holly: I'm from *everywhere.* 6:37:48 PM Holly: Solitaire mostly. 6:38:07 PM Janis: Janis clenches and is very happy she's wearing her bandana 6:38:28 PM Holly: And living in a sky city of course you see *lots* of airships. 6:38:41 PM Janis: YOU LIVE IN THE SKY?!?!? 6:38:44 PM Janis: That's awesome! 6:38:56 PM Holly: Holly is a half-elf herself, from what Janis can tell. Pointy ears, but a bit too blocky to be an elf. 6:39:31 PM Holly: Holly nodnods. 6:39:39 PM Holly: We mostly live in Talon. 6:40:32 PM Wynn (unarmored): I'm not very familiar with the area. 6:40:35 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Interesting. 6:40:43 PM Holly: Holly eyes Larry curiously. "You're very handsome. Didn't you say you were a cleric of Pelor?" 6:40:55 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): So I did, and thank you. 6:41:04 PM Holly: Are you really *sure* it's Pelor and not some other god? You don't seem, well... *shiny* enough. 6:41:04 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) smiles a little. 6:41:25 PM Wynn (unarmored): Shiny? 6:41:31 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) raises an eyebrow. 6:41:55 PM Holly: You know, *glowy*. 6:42:08 PM Janis: ...clerics glow? 6:42:15 PM Nilani: Nilani looks over inquisitively 6:42:26 PM Holly: They just have this warm glowy aura, just like sunshine, coming right from their heads. Well, some of them, I guess. 6:42:46 PM Holly: Holly pats Larry's shoulder. "It's okay, I'm sure you'll get one soon." 6:43:04 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Thank you, I think. 6:43:04 PM Janis: ...........you're weird...I like you. 6:43:27 PM Wynn (unarmored): Can you see auras? 6:43:50 PM Holly: Thanks! 6:44:09 PM Holly: I guess everyone can, really. I mean, *you* have an aura of... truthiness. 6:44:19 PM Janis: Oh, what about me?!? 6:44:23 PM Janis: What's my aura? 6:44:24 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) smiles a little. 6:44:58 PM Holly: Fortune and glory and adventure and intrepidity! 6:45:17 PM Holly: ... I don't think that's really a *real* word, but it should be, don't you agree? 6:45:35 PM Janis: Janis beams 6:45:42 PM Janis: I'm intrepidity 6:45:51 PM Nilani: I assume I have the aura of a dirty beggar. 6:45:52 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: ... I was not careless. I was being blasted by Neogi lightning guns. 6:46:18 PM Holly: No, you have the aura of someone very clever and quiet, who *listens.* Hardly anybody really listens. 6:47:17 PM Holly: Holly looks up at the ceiling. "Sorry, Ceiling Cat! I hope you didn't get shot too much. Only enough to have a really impressive scar or something you can show everybody and tell them all about it." 6:47:22 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) narrows her eyes and sort of peers at Holly. 6:47:36 PM Janis: ...Nation's a cat? 6:47:45 PM Janis: I thought he was a glowy metal guy. 6:47:58 PM Holly: Well I don't know, all I see is ceiling. 6:48:11 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Nation is the ship. It's self-aware. 6:48:16 PM Holly: So if it can look like anything, and for all I know it *does*, I want it to look like a cat. 6:48:32 PM Holly: A very fuzzy cat, with stripes. And a long soft tail. 6:48:45 PM Holly: One that twitches when he's really angry or about to... 6:49:00 PM Holly: Holly swings her arms out and up, suddenly. "POUNCE!" 6:49:25 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) jumps back a little. 6:49:29 PM Nation: Nation's voice: Is she... well? 6:49:37 PM Nilani: Nilani shrugs 6:49:37 PM Holly: Holly beams. 6:49:58 PM Holly: I'm fine, ceiling cat. Or ceiling person? Ceiling ship just sounds *odd.* 6:50:16 PM Janis: You could call him Nation. 6:50:36 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: Nation is my name. 6:50:55 PM Holly: Nation? ... isn't that awfully jingoistic? 6:51:15 PM Janis: Well, I used to call him Jerkface. 6:51:22 PM Janis: But Jerkface wasn't really him. 6:51:37 PM Holly: That doesn't sound nice. I don't think I'd like that. 6:51:53 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: It's my name. 6:52:35 PM Holly: Oh, it is? That's *terrible.* I'm so sorry, your parents must have been very unkind. 6:52:36 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: Nation. Not Jerkface. 6:52:46 PM Holly: Oh! Oh, good. 6:52:52 PM Janis: Janis is laughing so hard 6:52:58 PM Nilani: Nilani grins 6:53:12 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: Janis calls me that, though I have very compelling mathetmatical proof that *she's* the jerkface. 6:53:29 PM Janis: Shut up, Jerkface! 6:53:33 PM Holly: Oh, I've always thought numbers were so ... *numerical*, you know? 6:53:51 PM Janis: ...what's Numerical? 6:54:05 PM Holly: Just when you start trusting them they do all sorts of snakey things, like turning into letters. 6:54:40 PM Janis: Anyway, the point was you can't really leave the ship. 6:54:45 PM Janis: Not forever, anyway 6:55:06 PM Wynn (unarmored): Not *yet*. 6:55:23 PM Holly: Well we had better *not*, don't you think? He'd be all *alone.* That wouldn't be nice at all. 6:55:49 PM Wynn (unarmored): The option would be nice, regardless. 6:55:55 PM Wynn (unarmored): Also, he has Talas. 6:55:56 PM Janis: He'd have Talas. 6:56:40 PM Holly: Oh, I see! Is a Talas a kind of a sail or something? Or a hotdish? ... not with mushroom soup, I hope, I never can quite get used to the way those *look.* 6:56:51 PM Janis: She's the forest. 6:57:08 PM Holly: Oh, I see! Only of course I don't at all. Metaphorically? 6:57:14 PM Wynn (unarmored): Your mind works in odd ways. 6:57:24 PM Holly: No man is an island so I suppose everybody must be something that isn't an island, so why not a forest? 6:57:33 PM Janis: No, this ship has a forest. 6:57:40 PM Janis: It's in a room down the way. 6:57:42 PM Wynn (unarmored): She is a dryad. 6:58:06 PM Holly: A whole forest in one room? ... it must be a very tiny one. I will be *extremely* careful not to sneeze, I promise! 6:58:44 PM Janis: No, it's just a really big room 6:58:49 PM Janis: Technically it's a plane. 6:59:03 PM Janis: There's this whole thing with cups, but Kalor explains it better. 6:59:33 PM Holly: Oh, okay. 6:59:53 PM Holly: Is Kalor a forest too? Or an island? I suppose if Kalor is a woman *then* she can be an island. 7:00:03 PM Janis: Kalor's a man. 7:00:09 PM Janis: He's a fish-man. 7:00:10 PM Holly: Then *not* an island. 7:00:12 PM Janis: And a wizard. 7:00:26 PM Holly: A man *with* a fish or a man who fishes? 7:00:44 PM Janis: A man who can live underwater 7:00:52 PM Janis: ...I think so anyway. 7:01:02 PM Janis: He's blue and has those fish things. 7:01:34 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) starts absently thumbing through the cookbook while listening to the others. 7:01:46 PM Holly: Oh, he's *blue*! Is he choking? Poor man. 7:01:53 PM Holly: But I suppose at least he's not an island. 7:01:57 PM Janis: No, I think he's always blue 7:03:31 PM Holly: That's *terrible.* Has he considered counseling? 7:03:52 PM Janis: Janis now looks confused 7:03:56 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ... 7:04:00 PM Holly: Priests make very good counselors! 7:04:01 PM Janis: I don't think he's hurt anybody. 7:04:14 PM Janis: It's not like when I bit Sally Jenkins. 7:04:19 PM Janis: Who totally had it coming. 7:04:29 PM Holly: Holly pats Larry on the back again. "I'm sure you'll cheer him right up with all your sunny sunshine." 7:04:38 PM Holly: Was she blue too? 7:04:48 PM Nation: Gnarmak: The point, Holly, is that you are on a plane-shifting vessel. 7:04:58 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) raises an eyebrow at Janis, but quickly goes back to the book. 7:05:02 PM Janis: No, just a jerk. 7:06:59 PM Holly: Oh, all right. 7:07:04 PM Nation: Gnarmak: And it would appear we're trapped here. 7:07:07 PM Wynn (unarmored): .... like I said. 7:07:25 PM | Edited 7:07:31 PM Holly: Holly eyes Gnarmak. 7:07:35 PM Nation: Gnarmak: Some kind of curse prevents us from leaving. 7:07:35 PM Holly: You're not *very* trapped. 7:07:59 PM Holly: Like... damn and blast it? Or Hellfire and damnation? 7:08:15 PM Wynn (unarmored): We're not entirely sure of the specifics. 7:08:16 PM Holly: Or motherfucker, or KITTENS? 7:08:32 PM Janis: Tarak might say something like that. 7:08:37 PM Wynn (unarmored): But as I said, we cannot leave, and we will likely die if we do not solve the problems. 7:08:51 PM Nation: Gnarmak: Like 'mystically bound until our grisly deaths.' 7:09:24 PM Nilani: Like "If you cross this line, you'll turn into a kobold." 7:09:59 PM Holly: Or bunnies! 7:10:13 PM Nilani: Nilani shrugs "or bunnies" 7:10:26 PM Holly: ... actually, kobolds are cuter than bunnies, so it might be better that way. Also they have opposable thumbs. 7:10:29 PM Holly: I would miss my thumbs. 7:10:37 PM Holly: I wouldn't be able to play the guitar at *all.* 7:10:38 PM Nation: Gnarmak: That's just an example. 7:10:48 PM Janis: But bunnies are delicious 7:11:06 PM Wynn (unarmored): ........ 7:11:11 PM Janis: I bet kobolds do not taste good. 7:11:22 PM Nation: Gnarmak: of what we mean by 'curse'. 7:11:38 PM Holly: Kobolds are people, and it would be terrible to eat a *person.* 7:11:45 PM Nilani: agreed 7:11:58 PM Holly: Unless you were *really* hungry, I suppose. Then it's probably all right. 7:12:10 PM Wynn (unarmored): No. It would not. 7:12:11 PM Nation: Gnarmak: Well, I tried! 7:12:15 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) looks mortified at the fact that the conversation just turned to cannibalism. 7:12:17 PM Nation: Gnarmak returns to his food. 7:12:34 PM Holly: Holly spots Larry's expression. 7:12:46 PM Holly: Oh, don't worry, Mr. Pelor Guy, we would *never* eat you. 7:12:56 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): That's... comforting. 7:13:02 PM Holly: Then we'd start glowing internally, and that would just be too disturbing, don't you think? 7:13:14 PM Holly: Glowing nostrils just aren't *right.* 7:14:07 PM Janis: ........... 7:14:09 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) slowly nods while edging himself and his plate away from Holly. 7:14:26 PM Wynn (unarmored): Odd ways indeed. 7:14:31 PM Janis: How did your parents get money? 7:14:37 PM Janis: Before they were growing it? 7:15:18 PM Holly: Oh, their parents gave it to them. 7:15:41 PM Janis: Janis nods 7:15:48 PM Holly: Holly looks down and finds she has eaten all her breakfast. 7:15:57 PM Wynn (unarmored): Well, Holly... 7:15:59 PM Holly: ... is there any more? 7:16:16 PM Wynn (unarmored): .... you want more? 7:16:50 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) looks in the pan as she stands. 7:17:11 PM Wynn (unarmored): I made a lot. There's quite a few people on board, though we don't always take meals at the same time. 7:17:23 PM Holly: Mother says how much I eat translates into how much energy I have, so I eat a *lot.* 7:17:30 PM Wynn (unarmored): I believe you make 17. 7:17:46 PM Holly: That way I have lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and LOTS of energy. 7:17:52 PM Janis: 17 what? 7:18:00 PM Wynn (unarmored): People. 7:18:02 PM Janis: Oh, crew members. 7:18:12 PM Wynn (unarmored): Well, 16 and Flamey. 7:18:52 PM Janis: Flamey counts. 7:18:58 PM Wynn (unarmored): Anyway, Holly, just know that this crew *is* a crew. We will defend you as we would any other, but should you ever turn your hand against another, it will not be tolerated. 7:19:00 PM Janis: She's totally a crewmember. 7:19:21 PM Holly: Oh, all right! But why would I turn my hand toward another? That's super awkward. 7:19:30 PM Janis: ...........except for that one time between Kes and Lira, but we're mostly past that now. 7:19:36 PM Holly: Holly turns her palms toward Janis. "Rarr, rarr." 7:19:41 PM Wynn (unarmored): ....... don't attack another crew member. 7:19:50 PM Holly: What if they're mind-controlled? 7:20:05 PM Nilani: There are exceptions, of course. 7:20:19 PM Holly: What if they're a terrible awful doppleganger instead? 7:20:25 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) looks exasperated, takes her shield and mace and leaves. 7:20:40 PM Holly: They drag you away to their closets and never let you out and then they pretend to *be you*. 7:20:54 PM Janis: I don't think we've had those yet. 7:21:05 PM Janis: But the White Circle guys might be able to do that. 7:21:18 PM Holly: The White Circle?? 7:21:38 PM Janis: These goo-guys who have white circles embedded in their armor. 7:21:46 PM Janis: We fought them on a goo world. 7:22:34 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): And they did sneak onboard as well, if memory serves. I wasn't there for that, but... 7:23:10 PM Janis: Yeah, Jhett and Flamey fought them off. 7:23:14 PM Holly: Oh, I've heard about them. 7:23:17 PM Holly: They're scaaaaaaaaary. 7:23:20 PM Holly: Holly wiggles her fingers. 7:23:26 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): What have you heard? 7:23:28 PM Janis: Janis has her eyes go wide 7:23:32 PM Janis: You have? 7:24:02 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) looks at Holly intently, hoping for some useful information. 7:24:03 PM Holly: ... that they're scaaaaaaaaaaary, of course. I just said that. 7:24:11 PM Holly: Didn't I say that? I thought I said that. Maybe I *didn't* say that. 7:24:14 PM Holly: Well anyway they are. 7:24:22 PM Janis: Do you know anything else about them? 7:24:23 PM | Removed 7:24:31 PM Nilani: This message has been removed. 7:24:27 PM Janis: They are out mortal enemies! 7:24:29 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Anything beyond that? Where they came from? 7:24:31 PM Janis: ...probably. 7:24:36 PM Janis: We think. 7:24:42 PM Janis: That's what the ghost dwarf says. 7:25:05 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) turns quickly to Janis. "We should discuss *that* later." 7:25:22 PM Holly: Well... they wear blue armor and they have white circles on the front, right? 7:25:35 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): That's them. 7:25:38 PM Holly: And then they show up and NO ONE THERE IS LEFT TO TELL THE TALE. 7:25:52 PM Holly: ... except that doesn't make sense because then how would anybody ever know about it? 7:26:04 PM Nilani: scrying? 7:26:05 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Well, we all lived to tell the tale, so... 7:26:12 PM Holly: Are you sure? 7:26:25 PM Janis: But only because we saved the day 7:26:25 PM Holly: I mean, I've read lots of stories where they all turn out to be dead. 7:26:29 PM Holly: And they never even *notice*. 7:26:38 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): I'm pretty sure I haven't ascended into the Light yet. 7:26:40 PM Holly: And then someone tells them and then BAM they all *find out.* 7:26:45 PM | Edited 7:27:05 PM Nilani: Well, do we look dead? Smell dead? Sound dead? 7:26:57 PM Holly: Holly watches everyone curiously to see if arrows appear out of their chests or anything like that. 7:26:59 PM Janis: Well, you just told us and we're still not dead. 7:27:12 PM Holly: Oh. Well but now you know, and that's *good*, right? 7:27:18 PM Holly: I'm glad you're not dead! 7:27:20 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Knowing IS half the battle. 7:28:30 PM Janis: I'm glad we're not dead too. 7:28:38 PM Janis: It seems like it's a lot of work. 7:28:39 PM Holly: But I think probably killing people is the other half. 7:28:45 PM Holly: And that's not very nice at all. 7:29:04 PM Janis: Janis shrugs "Somebody's gotta do it" 7:29:28 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: Remember when I said that I got my lounge out of the Plane of Fire? 7:29:34 PM Holly: How come? I'm a lover, not a fighter! Make love, not war! Hare Krishna! Eat at Joe's! 7:29:43 PM | Edited 7:30:08 PM Nilani: *looks at a random part of the room* Yes. Why? 7:30:25 PM Janis: ...WE CAN GO LOOK FOR THE BRIDGE NOW! 7:30:29 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: Well, I did, and it's safe, but it would appear it's still not *here*. 7:30:41 PM Janis: ...WHAT?!? 7:30:47 PM Janis: Where is it then? 7:30:53 PM Nilani: Huh. Is it still attached? 7:32:41 PM Holly: Have you checked between the sails? 7:33:05 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: It is. But it's... well. I think it might be Arcadia. 7:33:37 PM Nilani: Nilani grins. "This should be interesting." 7:34:00 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Arcadia? 7:34:04 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: Yes. 7:34:13 PM Janis: What's that mean? 7:34:18 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): I'm not familiar. 7:35:28 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: It's one of the heavens. One of the destinations one goes to if one dies after living their life a certain way. 7:35:35 PM Holly: It's a *nice* place. 7:35:44 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Intriguing. And that's good to hear. 7:35:46 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: Hrm. 7:35:47 PM Holly: I'm sure it's full of fluffy kittens and puppies and kittenpuppies. 7:36:13 PM Janis: So...the bridge...is Arcadia? 7:36:35 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: What? No. It's where my observation lounge is for the moment. 7:36:55 PM Janis: ...just the lounge? 7:37:44 PM Holly: ... *are* there kittenpuppies? 7:37:58 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: Yes. It was in the Plane of Fire, and when I felt the ever-burning fire stop, I thought i had managed to retrieve it, but it's still not... here. 7:38:20 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Can we help bring it back somehow? 7:38:32 PM Holly: Ropes! Lots of ropes! 7:38:36 PM Holly: Really big ones. 7:39:14 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: I'm going to keep trying to get it dimensionally phased back, but, you know, if you want to go look at one of the heavens, now's your chance. Fleshies like stuff like that. 7:39:35 PM Holly: ... glue? 7:39:37 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Sounds like a good thing to do. Friends? Shall we? 7:39:42 PM Holly: Really strong glue? 7:39:59 PM Nilani: I'm in. 7:40:02 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: Glue would be useless. 7:40:12 PM Janis: Janis shrugs "ok" 7:40:39 PM Holly: ... staples? 7:41:51 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: No, also useless. All of those things are useless to me. 7:42:07 PM | Removed 7:42:21 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): This message has been removed. 7:42:08 PM Holly: Screws? 7:42:21 PM Holly: ((10 minute break.)) 7:42:43 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: Do you know anything about extra-temporal multiplanar mechanics? 7:43:02 PM Holly: ... is it another name for "nails"? 7:51:56 PM Nation: So, you guys head to the observation lounge? 7:52:09 PM Janis: Should someone get Wynn? 7:52:15 PM Janis: I think she'd really like this. 7:52:18 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((I'd assume we stop off to grab Wynn, yeah.)) 7:52:51 PM Holly: Although I *do* know how to couple an ether-warp transmitter to a temporal lift gate, as long as there's a driftspanner and a calgon ray tube around to do it with. 7:53:13 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: ... you might be useful. Why do you keep suggesting stupid things? 7:53:32 PM Janis: ....ether what now? 7:53:41 PM Holly: I don't know, why do you keep talking on the ceiling? 7:54:17 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: I'm not in the ceiling. You're walking around inside me. I'm the ship, I'm all around you. 7:54:33 PM Holly: Then why does your *voice* come from the ceiling? That doesn't make any sense. 7:55:02 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: Because it's easiest to project it from there. 7:55:27 PM Nation: nation's Voice: Wynn is in the rooms talking to the other new arrival. 7:55:41 PM Janis: I'll go get her. 7:55:50 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) nods. 7:56:01 PM Janis: Janis runs off to the rooms to get Wynn and Bell 7:56:22 PM Holly: So if you turned upside down, you'd be talking from the ground instead? 7:57:16 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: Yes, probably. 7:58:00 PM Holly: ... I'm not sure that would be better. 7:58:17 PM Holly: Maybe you should turn on your side and then your voice would come from the wall instead. 7:58:50 PM | Edited 7:59:00 PM Nilani: Nilani grabs something fastened to the floor. 7:58:59 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: No, I'm oriented the way I'm oriented. You'll have to get used to it. 7:59:24 PM Holly: There are spells that let you walk on walls. I bet I can find one! 7:59:51 PM Holly: And then you could talk from the ceiling but it would seem just like you were talking from the walls. 8:00:26 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: That's your perogative. 8:01:20 PM Holly: Hurray! 8:01:47 PM Holly: And then I'll convince everybody else to do it too, and then the wall will be the real floor and the ceiling will actually be a wall and the floor will be... oh kittens, I'm not sure. 8:02:12 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: Hrm. Which was the heaven that they hated me in? I can't remember. 8:02:34 PM Holly: Heavens can't *hate* people. It's against the rules! 8:02:39 PM Holly: Isn't it, shinypriest? 8:02:49 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): What happened, friend Nation? 8:03:09 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): I wouldn't know, Holly. I've never been. 8:03:38 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: I once jumped into... Arborea, was it? Or Elysium. I might have gotten into a firefight with some angels. 8:03:58 PM Holly: Wow! 8:04:06 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): I see. 8:04:23 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: ... in my defense, they were jerks. 8:04:25 PM Holly: Was it awesome? 8:04:34 PM Nilani: Nilani grins 8:04:40 PM Holly: Was it all like, pew pew pew BLAM BLAM BLAM DIIIIIE arrrrghhhh ow my wings! 8:04:56 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: .. I think the new one has eaten too much sugar. 8:04:56 PM Holly: Holly does little hand motions to signify the angels and Nation. 8:05:13 PM Nilani: Nilani nods slightly 8:05:17 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): I sshould hope you didn't do this in the Blessed Fields. It's not that I want to get there before my time, but... 8:05:20 PM Holly: ... sugar? 8:05:22 PM Holly: Holly perks up. 8:05:24 PM Holly: Where? 8:05:32 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) rushes into the galley, still tightening straps on her armor and hopping into one boot. 8:05:45 PM Nation: Natoin's Voice: I would suggest... you don't give her sugar. 8:05:59 PM Nilani: agreed. http://i.imgur.com/Z9oXJra.png?1 8:06:05 PM Holly: But I *like* sugar!! 8:06:29 PM Wynn: Is it true? 8:06:32 PM Holly: Innnnnnnnnnnnnnn *coffee.* 8:06:37 PM Holly: Yes! Do you have some? 8:07:08 PM Nilani: Nilani looks rather worried 8:07:09 PM Wynn: Wynn looks sideways at Holly. "What?" 8:07:10 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Nation says so, friend Wynn. 8:07:24 PM Janis: Janis re-enters 8:07:29 PM Janis: So, are we ready? 8:07:38 PM Nilani: Nilani nods 8:07:51 PM Nation: You guys head up to the observation bubble? 8:08:01 PM Holly: Sugar? 8:08:06 PM Holly: Holly follows them. 8:08:07 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((Let's go!)) 8:08:17 PM Nilani: ((Tally-ho!)) 8:08:22 PM Janis: ((ONWAAAAAAAAARRRRRDDDDDDDD!!!)) 8:08:50 PM Nilani: ((I almost choked on a gumball. I hope you're happy. :P)) 8:09:33 PM Holly: Woot! 8:12:17 PM Nation: The observation dome gives a lovely view, really. It appears that it is jutting out of the middle of a town square of some kind. The buildings are all made of alabaster stone with no traces of weather or wear, and the settlement seems like a village of squat buildings. All around you, people appear to be going about their business. The people seem to be of all races, and all of them are very hale, hearty, and beautiful. 8:12:34 PM Nation: No one seems to notice your bubble. 8:13:08 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((So, how do we get out? Is there a panel that opens in the observation deck?)) 8:13:33 PM Holly: ... 8:13:34 PM Nation: ((No, there's no door.)) 8:13:37 PM Holly: WOW, they are TOTALLY HOT. 8:13:48 PM Janis: ...can we go in? 8:13:58 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Friend Nation, is there any way we can get onto the plane from here? 8:14:09 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: What? No. 8:14:23 PM Janis: ...so...we're just gonna...look at it? 8:14:40 PM Wynn: Wynn looks disappointed. 8:14:54 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: You're not actually *there*, you know, you're still onboard. 8:15:27 PM Wynn: Wynn goes up and puts a hand on the bubble. 8:15:29 PM Holly: Holly waves frenetically at them. 8:15:33 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Still kind of confused about the distinction. I've never been someplace without actually *being* there, like this. 8:15:40 PM Holly: Hi!!!! 8:15:43 PM Wynn: But it's *Arcadia*. 8:15:47 PM Holly: HI, HEAVEN PEOPLE!!!! 8:15:52 PM Holly: Holly bangs on the glass. 8:16:06 PM Janis: Janis turns to Holly "I don't think they can hear us" 8:16:10 PM Wynn: Wynn looks sideways at Holly. "A plane of *Law*." 8:16:20 PM Holly: Awww. 8:17:13 PM Wynn: ..... so close to the Bastion. 8:17:24 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: It's like scrying, I suppose. When you scry, you're not really there. 8:17:41 PM Janis: ...I don't really get how that works either. 8:17:46 PM Holly: The Bastion? 8:18:29 PM Wynn: It's where Saint Cuthbert presides over an eternal court from his Seat of Truth. 8:18:44 PM Wynn: It's a place I never expected to see before I died. 8:19:02 PM Janis: Can we at least move through it? 8:19:07 PM Janis: See some other stuff? 8:19:26 PM Holly: Is it a comfy seat of truth? 8:19:38 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: It's for the best, really. They're big on rules here, and... well, I think that being here uninvited is a big no-no. 8:19:53 PM Holly: Or is kind of like, you know, when you've had a cushion for a really really long time and all the stuffing kind of gravitates around to the side, so it's super lumpy? 8:20:05 PM Nation: Roll notice, peoples. 8:20:21 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns at Holly. 8:20:23 PM Wynn: ((15)) 8:20:44 PM Holly: ((4!)) 8:20:50 PM Nilani: ((26!)) 8:20:55 PM Janis: ((25)) 8:22:27 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((18)) 8:23:13 PM Nilani: Nilani taps Wynn on the shoulder. 8:23:38 PM Janis: ...holy... 8:23:42 PM Wynn: Wynn looks at Nilani. 8:23:44 PM Nilani: Nilani points towards someone outside 8:23:52 PM Wynn: Wynn looks! 8:23:54 PM Janis: That's...that's... 8:23:58 PM Holly: Well *yes* it's holy, I mean it is heaven after all. 8:24:06 PM Holly: I mean, that's kind of the point. 8:24:35 PM Janis: Wynn...you're in Arcadia. 8:24:47 PM Nation: Wynn sees a person who looks like herself! With maybe 10-15 years added on. 8:24:57 PM Wynn: Wynn stares. 8:25:01 PM Holly: Wow! Maybe you have a good twin! 8:25:10 PM Janis: Who's older? 8:25:11 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) looks, and is shocked and confused. 8:25:13 PM Holly: ... but doesn't that mean you're the evil twin? 8:25:22 PM Holly: You're not gonna like... tie us up to tram tracks or anything, right? 8:25:33 PM Wynn: No.... I think.... I think it's me. After I've done my duty. 8:25:34 PM Holly: Or grow a mustache? 8:25:40 PM Holly: I don't think a mustache would look very good on you. 8:25:50 PM Nilani: Holly... 8:25:50 PM Wynn: I don't think time works the same way here. Maybe. 8:26:03 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): How does that work? 8:26:16 PM Wynn: Well, I don't know! You explain it! 8:26:19 PM Janis: ...so...you're gonna die in a couple decades... 8:26:24 PM Holly: Yeah? 8:26:27 PM Nilani: Nilani makes a motion for her to be quiet, with an apologetic look on her face. 8:26:28 PM Janis: Janis looks very sad. 8:26:30 PM Holly: I'm over here. 8:26:34 PM Wynn: Well, probably. Yeah. 8:26:41 PM Holly: ... what? They can't hear us. 8:26:57 PM Janis: But...but that's terrible. 8:27:02 PM Janis: You'll be like, what, 25? 8:27:02 PM Wynn: Why? 8:27:08 PM Janis: Tarak is older than that! 8:27:20 PM Wynn: If I'm here.... it means I've done my duty. 8:27:22 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Did you have any older siblings, friend Wynn? 8:27:27 PM Wynn: No. 8:27:59 PM Holly: It could be an ancestor though. 8:28:02 PM Wynn: Wynn can't take her eyes off the other her. 8:28:07 PM Nilani: ((does anyone appear old out there?)) 8:28:15 PM Holly: Like your great great great great great great great great great great great great great great gramma. 8:28:36 PM Janis: She doesn't look that great. 8:28:40 PM Janis: No offense, Wynn. 8:29:08 PM Wynn: .....what do you mean? 8:29:44 PM Janis: Well, I mean, when you're that great, you should be like really huge and strong and shooting lightning from your fingers. 8:29:50 PM Janis: She looks like a regular dead person. 8:29:59 PM Wynn: .....Paladins don't shoot lightning. 8:30:01 PM Holly: Well 'cause sometimes you look just like somebody from a long long long time ago and it's just a weird coincidence. 8:30:03 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): I don't think regular dead people walk, friend Janis. 8:30:19 PM Janis: I mean like all those other dead people. 8:30:20 PM Holly: Like, I look just like my great-great-great-great aunt Martha. Well her portrait anyway. 8:30:46 PM Wynn: What need is there for Paladin powers in the realm of Arcadia? 8:30:58 PM Nation: You notice a winged figure, covered head to toe in gleaming armor, fly in and set down on the edge of the town square. 8:31:17 PM Janis: Now that's great 8:31:21 PM Holly: ... mmmmaybe they could use flying horsies? Everyone there is walking. Well, except for that guy. 8:32:36 PM Nation: He strides thorugh the square. The people here stare at him reverently as he passes! He's... well, he's walking right toward you. 8:32:58 PM Janis: ...he can't see us, can he? 8:33:00 PM Holly: Holly waves at him!! 8:33:02 PM Holly: HI!!! 8:33:04 PM Wynn: ((K:Religion 25?)) 8:33:14 PM Wynn: ((nat 20 fwiw)) 8:33:27 PM Nilani: Nilani tries to appear friendly. 8:33:39 PM Holly: Holly doesn't have to appear! 8:33:51 PM Wynn: ((particularly the proper way to deal with him- respect, deference, eyes averted or whatever)) 8:34:27 PM Holly: Holly thinks he is AWESOME. 8:34:46 PM Nilani: ((Just like EVERYTHING!)) 8:35:10 PM Holly: ((EVERYTHING IS COOL WHEN YOU'RE PART OF A TEAM!)) 8:35:11 PM Wynn: Wynn just looks at him. 8:35:23 PM Janis: ...what is he? 8:35:30 PM Nation: He stops right on the other side of the glass. 8:35:33 PM Wynn: An archon. 8:35:42 PM Janis: ...should I kill it? 8:35:45 PM Wynn: Wynn puts her hand on her chest in a sort of salute. 8:35:49 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): I think not, friend Janis. 8:35:49 PM Holly: No, he's GOOD. 8:35:51 PM Holly: Duh! 8:35:56 PM Nation: Archon: I WOULD NOT SUGGEST THAT, JANIS KHORSTER. 8:36:02 PM Holly: Holly waves at him like a demented fangirl. 8:36:08 PM Janis: ...................................... 8:36:22 PM Janis: Janis makes a face of shock and horror fitting of meme status 8:36:29 PM Janis: ..........what. 8:36:46 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Greetings, Archon. 8:37:03 PM Holly: Oh my god, he has the most awesomest voice *ever.* 8:37:20 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) stands up straight. 8:37:52 PM Nation: It's very loud. And it sounds like rushing water and trumpets and also a male baritone. 8:38:07 PM Janis: ...well, that's creepy. 8:38:13 PM Wynn: Janis. 8:38:16 PM Nation: Archon: SARAH WYNN. YOU ARE HERE AHEAD OF YOUR APPOINTED TIME. 8:38:16 PM Holly: Holly may throw her underwear at him at any time. 8:38:35 PM Nation: You can't actually see his face, either. His helmet covers his face totally. 8:38:45 PM Holly: She's super conscientious! It's nice to get places early, right?! 8:39:11 PM Wynn: Our ship's observation deck is... stuck. Here. 8:39:22 PM Janis: We're not really here. 8:39:26 PM Janis: Nation said so. 8:39:54 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Apparently, friend Janis, we're enough here that this Archon is aware of our presence. 8:40:21 PM Holly: Holly whispers, not nearly quietly enough, "Do you think he has a girlfriend?" 8:40:34 PM Wynn: Wynn shoots Holly a look. 8:40:54 PM | Edited 8:41:19 PM Nilani: Nilani 's face gets a bit lighter in color. 8:42:12 PM Holly: Holly seems to be oblivious. 8:43:16 PM Nation: The Archon reaches into a pouch hanging off his belt and pulls out a small book, and a pencil. "NATION OF SOLITAIRE. YOU ARE IN VIOLATION OF THREE STATUTES OF INTERPLANAR SANCTITY REGULATIONS: 871293-XXY, 190829203-XXZA, AND 7C82IB8S-ZXCICX." 8:43:40 PM Janis: We didn't mean to. 8:44:13 PM Holly: Wow, we *are*? 8:44:17 PM Holly: How much is the fine? 8:45:02 PM Holly: Is it, like... a lot? 8:45:26 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Please forgive the transgression, Archon. Nation has been malfunctioning recently. It will be rectified as soon as possible. We apologize DEEPLY. 8:46:46 PM Nation: Archon: THE PENALTY FOR SUCH INFRACTIONS ARE 10-100 YEARS OF MORTAL, PRIME MATERIAL TIME SPENT IN SERVICE TO THE SEAT. 8:47:09 PM Holly: Um. Is it a comfortable seat? 8:47:10 PM Wynn: I don't suppose that includes my own? 8:47:18 PM Janis: We can't give up 100 years. 8:47:23 PM Janis: Most of us will be dead. 8:47:25 PM Holly: I can! 8:47:34 PM Holly: ... but maybe you could let us off with a warning? Just this once? 8:47:38 PM Wynn: .....I don't think you *could*, Holly. 8:47:55 PM Nilani: I've only been AROUND for about a hundred years. 8:48:05 PM Holly: Pleeeeeeeease? 8:48:16 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): That's about five times longer than I've been anywhere. 8:48:33 PM Holly: ... and also can I have an autograph because I think I love you? 8:48:48 PM Janis: ...does he have a name, or is he just Archon? 8:48:58 PM Holly: He's just *dreamy*. 8:49:07 PM Janis: That's a weird name. 8:49:19 PM Nation: Archon: SUCH PENALTIES ARE INFLEXIBLE. SAID SERVICE WILL TAKE PLACE IN ARCADIA, WHERE YOU WILL NOT AGE OR TAKE ILL. AT THE CONCLUSION OF YOUR SERVICE, YOU WILL BE RELEASED. 8:49:20 PM Holly: ... Archon McDreamy... 8:49:29 PM | Edited 8:49:43 PM Nilani: ...could be worse, I guess. 8:49:33 PM Holly: I volunteer! 8:49:38 PM Holly: For all hundred years!! 8:49:47 PM Holly: Do I get to see you every day? 8:49:55 PM Holly: I bet you sing. Do you sing? 8:50:02 PM Janis: We'll be stuck here for a hundred years. If our families weren't dead when we got taken by the pods, they'll be dead by then. 8:50:31 PM | Edited 8:51:59 PM Wynn: Archon, is this something one person must do, or everybody? 8:50:32 PM Nilani: This could simplify a great deal of things... 8:50:49 PM Nation: Archon: HOWEVER. GIVEN THAT YOU MEANT NO HARM IN YOUR INFRACTIONS, AND THAT THEY ARE JUDGED TO BE AN ACCIDENT, I AM PERMITTED TO BE LENIENT. 8:50:59 PM Holly: .... awwww. 8:51:10 PM Janis: ...oh...thanks. 8:51:41 PM Holly: Darn. 8:52:00 PM Nilani: Nilani shrugs 8:52:00 PM Janis: ...what do you mean exactly by lenient? 8:53:17 PM Nation: Archon: I WILL LET YOU OFF WITH A WARNING THIS TIME. IN RETURN, YOU WILL TAKE WITH YOU A TROUBLESOME INDIVIDUAL WHO DOES NOT CONFORM TO THE STANDARDS AND REGULATIONS OF ARCADIA. 8:53:40 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Very well. How do we get this individual onto Nation? 8:53:44 PM Janis: ...how has he not gotten along? 8:54:32 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): We don't have a door at the moment, and if the viewing windows are breached, we will all die. 8:54:40 PM Holly: Maybe he just needs a hug! 8:55:07 PM | Edited 8:55:36 PM Janis: The last person to show up here and not conform was a Drider. 8:55:24 PM Holly: ... a really *big* hug. 8:55:31 PM Nation: Archon: DO YOU ACCEPT THIS.... COMPROMISE? 8:55:37 PM Wynn: Of course. 8:55:40 PM Nation: He says that last word like it's foul profanity. 8:55:41 PM Holly: Have you ever recorded an album? I bet it would sell like *crazy*. 8:55:44 PM Janis: ...I guess so. 8:55:48 PM Holly: You could convert all kinds of people to your side that way! 8:55:58 PM Wynn: What is expected of us? 8:56:45 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): So long as the ship isn't damaged further by the compromise, we agree. As I said, if the ship's hull is compromised, we will all die. 8:56:55 PM Wynn: Are we to simply return him to his home or is it conversion you're after? 8:58:12 PM Holly: I could help! 8:58:14 PM Nation: Archon: HE WAS SLATED FOR ARBOREA, BUT SOMEONE IN THEIR HIERARCHY MISFILED THE PAPERWORK. 8:58:45 PM Wynn: ....not surprising. 8:59:04 PM Nation: Archon: YOU JUST CAN'T TRUST A GHAELE TO CROSS THE TS AND DOT THE I'S. THEY GET AS FAR AS CROSSING HALF THE T BEFORE THEY GET BORED. 8:59:25 PM Janis: .....That sounds really weird with his voice. 8:59:29 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): I do appreciate your sense of humor, Archon. 8:59:34 PM Nation: Archon: HUMOR? 8:59:39 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) smiles 8:59:47 PM Nilani: Nilani grins sympathetically 8:59:53 PM Wynn: ..... Arborea is the Chaotic heaven. 9:00:18 PM Holly: Ghales need hugs too, right? 9:00:44 PM Nation: Archon: TAKE HIM FROM HERE, AND THE NEXT TIME YOU ARE AT LEAST METAPHORICALLY CLOSE TO THE IDEA OF ARBOREA, JUST LET HIM OFF YOUR VESSEL. 9:01:04 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): I assumed as much, and meant no disrespect, Archon. The statement about only crossing half the 't' was amusing. 9:01:11 PM Wynn: We can try, Archon, but at the moment, our ship cannot steer. 9:01:20 PM Wynn: It may be a *very* long time. 9:01:41 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Friend Wynn, I think that is our problem. 9:01:54 PM Nation: Archon: YOU AGREE TO THIS COMPROMISE? 9:02:02 PM Janis: ...yeah... 9:02:16 PM Wynn: Of course, but the proper thing to do is to inform you of all possible problems. 9:02:27 PM Nilani: Seems reasonable. ...So far. 9:02:39 PM Nation: Archon: HE'S ALREADY DEAD. HE LITERALLY HAS ALL THE TIME IN THE MULTIVERSE. 9:02:53 PM Holly: Wow, that must be super convenient! 9:03:15 PM Wynn: In that case, we accept. 9:03:39 PM Nation: The archon puts his hand on the outer glass, and there's a flash of light, and suddenly the observation dome is back in voidspace. 9:04:07 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) shouts at the window: "THANK YOU!" 9:04:31 PM Wynn: Wynn sags a little. 9:04:38 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Sorry, friend Wynn. 9:04:55 PM Janis: ......so...we should probably check for the new guy. 9:04:58 PM | Removed 9:05:04 PM Nilani: This message has been removed. 9:04:59 PM Nation: There's a man there, who looks vaguel elven, but not *quite*, there's something off about him. He's got long hair, and his eyes are faintly luminous, and he's dressed as the rest of them were in the village. "Hey." 9:05:13 PM Holly: Hi! 9:05:18 PM Nilani: Nilani smiles warmly at him. 9:05:22 PM Holly: Your eyes are suuuuper shiny! 9:05:34 PM Nation: Man: That's one of the perks of being dead. 9:05:42 PM Janis: ..................hi... 9:05:52 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Greetings, newcomer. We are in charge of getting you to Arborea. 9:06:10 PM Holly: Really? You don't look very dead! 9:06:18 PM Nation: Man: Really, you can let me out anywhere. They told me your whole... situation. 9:06:32 PM Wynn: Wynn turns and looks at the man. 9:06:35 PM Wynn: No. 9:06:44 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Given what 'anywhere' means in this situation, I don't think that would be beneficial. 9:06:48 PM Wynn: We told him we would take you to Arborea, and that's what we'll do. 9:07:15 PM Janis: We ain't gonna piss off scary heaven man like that. 9:07:35 PM Holly: It's okay, there's a really long hallway in the ship and there's a forest and stuff too! 9:07:47 PM Holly: And it's not even small but it all fits in there and then they feed you potatoes. 9:07:50 PM Nation: Man: So, I'm a prisoner, then. Again. Fantastic. 9:07:55 PM Nilani: Technically he said "close" to arborea. 9:08:09 PM Holly: ... maybe a hug would help? 9:08:23 PM Nation: Man: .... couldn't hurt. They're not big huggers there. 9:08:32 PM Janis: ...really? 9:08:44 PM Janis: ...isn't everyone in heaven supposed to be nice and happy? 9:08:56 PM Wynn: Wynn looks back out the window. 9:09:01 PM | Edited 9:09:19 PM Nation: Man: Depends on whose heaven, doesn't it? 9:09:12 PM Janis: Janis shrugs 9:09:18 PM Holly: Okay! 9:09:19 PM Janis: This is the first Heaven I've seen. 9:09:21 PM Holly: Holly hugs the ghaele, or tries to. 9:09:36 PM Nation: He lets her. 9:09:48 PM Wynn: ((wait... HE's a ghaele?)) 9:10:00 PM Nation: ((You don't know!)) 9:10:49 PM | Edited 9:11:31 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): We're not interested in imprisoning you; our goal is merely to provide you adequate tranport to where you're supposed to be. This should be beneficial to everyone involved. I can't imagine you want to spend the rest of time out in *that*. (Points to Voidspace out the window) 9:12:40 PM Nation: Man: Well, no, you got me there. 9:12:45 PM Janis: Our ship also has a lot of dead people on board, so you should fit right in. 9:13:33 PM Nation: Man: Ghosts? Great. They're not terribly good conversationalists. 9:14:10 PM Holly: But we are! 9:14:10 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Well, there are 17 of us, at last count, and you make 18. So, as long as you don't mind conversing with the living... 9:14:16 PM Holly: We're awesome! 9:14:35 PM Janis: You got a name? 9:16:35 PM Nation: Man: You can call me Shol. And I'm happy to converse with the living. 9:17:02 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): It is a pleasure to meet you, Shol. I am Larry Vaughn, humble servant of Pelor. 9:17:03 PM Holly: Yay!! 9:17:11 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) reaches out a hand to our guest. 9:17:27 PM Nation: He takes the offered hand. 9:17:47 PM Nation: Shol: Sorry to be an imposition, but I do appreciate the ride. 9:18:35 PM | Edited 9:20:35 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): By no means. Nation has plenty of space, and given his general attitude towards the people onboard so far, I doubt he minds too terribly much either. 9:19:02 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: That angel bastard *muted* me. 9:19:10 PM Nilani: rude. 9:19:25 PM Janis: Wow...those guys are jerks. 9:19:31 PM | Edited 9:19:43 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): I'm sorry to hear that, friend Nation. I didn't realize. 9:19:36 PM Janis: Janis turns to Wynn "Your heaven sucks" 9:19:48 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: To them, I'm just a *thing*. 9:19:52 PM | Edited 9:23:18 PM Wynn: Wynn doesn't even appear to hear her. 9:20:33 PM | Edited 9:20:54 PM Nilani: Do you have any objections to the newbie's presence? ((to nation)) 9:20:53 PM Holly: Aww. I'm sorry, Ceiling Cat Ship Nation Guy. 9:20:54 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: Not at all. 9:21:13 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Glad to hear, friend Nation. 9:21:47 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: No guarantees on when I'll be able to get there. 9:22:18 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): From the sounds of it, there are no objections to that. 9:22:26 PM Nation: Shol: Eh. Now that i'm out of Arcadia's orbit, I should get pulled to where I belong now naturally. 9:23:19 PM Holly: You mean we'll be able to see a way COOLER heaven? 9:23:21 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Are you aware of how that works? I'm intrigued. 9:23:42 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): It doesn't sound as though that's how it works, Holly. 9:24:13 PM Nation: Shol: Well, I'm not sure. Maybe! 9:24:34 PM Janis: Well, we'll see. 9:24:41 PM Janis: Janis extends a hand to Shol 9:24:47 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Indeed we will. And it should be very interesting, either way. 9:24:58 PM Janis: By the way, Janis Khorster, greatest bounty hunter in the worlds. 9:25:12 PM Nation: He raises an eyebrow. "Really." 9:25:20 PM Janis: Janis smiles "Yep" 9:25:29 PM Holly: It would be cool if we did though. 9:25:41 PM Nation: Shol: I was the greatest thief of my world. 9:26:11 PM Nation: Shol: But I'm already dead, so someone already claimed the reward! 9:26:15 PM Nation: Shol: so I should be safe. 9:26:24 PM Janis: You're a thief and you got into Heaven? 9:26:44 PM Holly: Wow, that is *awesome.* 9:26:45 PM Nation: Shol: Sure. I stole from nasty people. 9:27:02 PM Janis: Oh...cool. 9:28:42 PM Nation: He grins. "Well then. How about a tour of this place?" 9:29:27 PM Nilani: I'll take care of it, if nobody else wants to. 9:29:47 PM Holly: I wanna tour! 9:29:53 PM Holly: Can I have a tour? How come I didn't get a tour? 9:30:04 PM Nilani: You got breakfast 9:30:18 PM | Edited 9:35:22 PM Nilani: You can have a tour, too, but please calm down. 9:30:21 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): I'll come along. Sounds good to go for a walk. 9:31:16 PM Nilani: Did we show Bellami around? 9:31:56 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs heavily and turns back around to the group. 9:31:56 PM Holly: Yayy! 9:32:04 PM Wynn: I don't think so. 9:32:09 PM Holly: Holly barrels into Wynn, giving her a big hug. 9:32:16 PM Holly: You are sooooo nice! 9:32:28 PM Wynn: Wynn just stands there looking at her, arms out to the side. 9:33:03 PM Nilani: Nilani is slightly relieved that she wasn't the target of that glomp. 9:33:04 PM Wynn: .........I'm sorry? 9:34:24 PM Holly: Holly hugs her. 9:34:36 PM Holly: You gave me breakfast and you're not pirates and I GOT TO SEE HEAVEN. 9:34:43 PM Holly: And it was *awesome.* 9:34:55 PM Wynn: Wynn blinks a couple times. 9:35:24 PM Wynn: You're welcome? 9:35:55 PM Holly: Holly squeezes her again and lets her go. 9:38:34 PM Wynn: Wynn peers at Shol. "Welcome. I am Wynn, Paladin of St. Cuthbert." 9:39:02 PM Wynn: Since you are supposed to be in Arborea, I'll assume I don't need to give you the normal welcome speech about attacking other crewmembers. 9:39:23 PM Nation: Shol: Yes, I assumed from the armor. And I'm dead. I have no reason to harm anyone. 9:39:31 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. 9:39:55 PM Nation: Shol: You really don't need to do that. They would have booted me down to the hells if I was evil. 9:40:35 PM Wynn: I didn't think so, but I don't like to leave things to chance. 9:40:41 PM Holly: You don't *look* very dead. 9:40:45 PM Nation: Shol: EVERYONE in that place has Judgement-Vision. 9:41:29 PM Wynn: .....I don't suppose you know that other person out there that looked like me? 9:41:44 PM Nation: Shol: Hmm? No, I'm afraid I don't. 9:41:54 PM Wynn: Didn't think so. 9:42:32 PM Holly: Well I'd say it was your good twin, but you don't have a beard, so that can't be right. 9:42:48 PM Wynn: I am not evil. 9:43:02 PM Holly: That's what I said, you don't have a beard. 9:43:10 PM Wynn: And I don't have a twin. Or any living sisters, for that matter. 9:45:03 PM Holly: So it's a version of you from another plane. 9:45:14 PM Wynn: ....I guess that's possible. 9:45:21 PM Nation: Shol: So what's this about about a Forest? 9:45:41 PM Wynn: There's a forested demiplane downstairs 9:45:50 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Let's go pick up Bellami, and then we'll show you. 9:45:51 PM Holly: It's all in one room! 9:45:56 PM Nation: Shol: Huh. 9:46:59 PM Nilani: Nilani 's eyes widen and she rummages around for something. 9:47:53 PM Nilani: Nilani pulls out two scraps of paper, and hands one to Shol, and the other to Holly. 9:48:07 PM Holly: Thanks!! 9:48:30 PM Nation: Shol nods and looks at the scraps of paper. 9:49:12 PM Holly: Holly does too. 9:50:35 PM Wynn: Shall we? 9:50:55 PM Nilani: Whenever you're ready. 9:51:10 PM Holly: ((Whatsit say??)) 9:51:34 PM Wynn: ((lol it's her card, obviously)) 9:51:35 PM | Edited 9:51:50 PM Nilani: ((It's the name/occupation card from before. Both of them are.)) 9:51:50 PM Holly: Oh wow, cool! 9:52:47 PM Wynn: Wynn glances out the window one more time before heading downstairs. 9:53:01 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) follows Wynn. 9:53:04 PM Nilani: Nilani walks downstairs. 9:53:20 PM Nation: I think we're gonna call it here and say you showed folks around. I've got a killer headache building.